Another Curtis
by SavannaMarie
Summary: Tracey is the youngest Curtis and is having a hard time getting everyone to treat her as a grown up. She is about to turn thirteen and is hoping for changes when she becomes a teenager just like her brothers. Will she always be treated like a baby? Probably, but that wont stop her from trying.


I didn't think about the consequences when I snuck Curly in my room, I never thought that Pony's track practice would be canceled. I guess that's what I get for trying to be sneaky..

"Why don't you ever come to school?" I whined to Curly hoping foolishly that I could convince him to show up more

"Baby, I got better things to do then show up to that shit hole." Curly replied coolly, blowing smoke out the side of his mouth.

I glared at him "don't smoke in my room, I don't need my brothers smelling it and thinking it's me."

I was gonna continue on about the school thing until I was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. My eyes grew wide and I started to panic, jumping off the bed I looked around to find somewhere to hide Curly. I heard the approaching footsteps and knew I was running out of time.

"Hide!" I hissed at Curly who was still sitting on my bed, acting as if he had no cares in the world. But it was too late my door swung open without so much as a knock and in came Ponyboy.

" .. The hell" Pony's eyes darted back and forth between me and Curly.

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's room man?" Pony demanded his voice raising a notch

Curly didn't say much, just told me he'd see me later and passed by Pony without so much as a word. I knew Pony wouldn't start a fight but that didn't go for my other two brothers, who would be home soon. I hoped he wouldn't tell.

"Ponyboy!" I chased after him "I'm sorry! Are you gonna tell on me? "

"You bet I am." He said with finality

I felt my heart sink, I knew if he tells I'd be dead meat and that goes double for Curly. It wasn't fair we didn't do anything and it's not like they haven't had girls in their rooms before. No one blew a socket then, but I knew why it's because I'm the "baby" but that does make having double standards okay.

He turned and walked away, I followed after him tears now present in my eyes

"Pony please don't, they're gonna kill me and Curly!" I begged

"You should've thought of that before, what are you even doin' with him!?" His voice was raising and his face was turning red.

I was going to argue, but I decided against it. It was hopeless I didn't know what to say, and anything I did say wouldn't change Pony's mind. If Ponyboy was this mad I really didn't want to face Soda and Darry.

I was about to return to my room when I heard ruckus outside, I looked up at the time and realized with horror that it was about that time for Soda to be home from work. I could tell that he wasn't alone. I shouldn't be surprised though he was never alone; my brothers always had friends over. I couldn't really complain though because we were all close and I thought of them as family, but that didn't mean I wanted them here when I was gonna get in trouble. I watch as Soda, Steve, and a loud Two-Bit entered the house. Once Soda noticed me and my misty eyes he gave me a concerned look

"What's the matter?" He asked softly

I ignored him and turned to Ponyboy with pleading eyes.

"Please don't" I whispered, but his angry expression still held and I knew my begging was futile. So I ran to my room and waited for the bomb to drop.

I listened to the whispers forming outside my small room, at fist everything seemed calm and I began to wonder foolishly if Pony was gonna help me out. Then I heard the yelling.

"WHAT!" Soda yelled

I got up from my place on the bed and put my ear to the door so I could hear everything.

"I came home early because track practice was cancelled and I found her in her room with Curly Shepard."

"What the hell she doin' with a Shepard?" Steve added sounding angry himself

Great I thought to myself, they all are angry. The last thing I need is the gang to jump down my throat about Curly too, I'm sure my brothers will do a great job of that themselves.

"I don't know but I'm going to go find out, and put an end to it real fast." Sodapop stated harshly.

I jumped back from my door and dived back into my bed and under the covers wishing I could just disappear.

Soda walked in and sat on my bed next to me "We need to talk" he said "About Curly Shepard."

"There ain't nothing to talk about" I said popping my head out of the covers.

"Well I heard differently."

"I don't wanna talk bout it Soda" I whined, moving back under the covers. Wanting him to just leave me alone.

I heard him sigh, and then I felt the covers ripped from me so fast I was shocked. I sat up and gave him a nasty look, which he returned.

"Well I do." He said bluntly. Then he started in on me.

"What where you thinkin' sneaking a boy into your room? Huh? Especially when no one was home!"

Instead of answering I got up and headed to the kitchen, I knew people were in there and I hoped that Soda wouldn't yell at me so much. Unlike Darry, Soda normally wouldn't yell at me in front of people.

When I entered the kitchen the boys looked surprised, I headed to the counter to get a glass. Soda hot on my trail.

"I want an answer." Soda said

Huh. I guess he wasn't gonna drop it. It was worth a shot I guess.

"It ain't like you haven't done it." I hissed, turning to face him. I wasn't really surprised to see that the guys had all made their way over by us and I was now surrounded. The last thing I needed was for them to get involved.

"That's different," he started but I cut him off. "It ain't no different!"

"It is different; I can take care of myself." He said "You can't, you bring a guy over here when no one's around and he wants more then you're willing, no one's here to help you. He can take advantage and hurt you."

"I can take care of myself too" I said quietly, knowing that he was right but being too stubborn to admit it.

Steve snorted "Yeah right."

That got me angry and fast. "I can take care of myself just as much as all of you can!" I yelled

"No, you can't. You're small and if some guy started to take it too far you wouldn't be able to stop him by yourself." Two-Bit stated.

I started to fell ganged up on and was really regretting coming out here, hell I was regretting a lot more than that. I wanted to run back to my room but they were all standing around me and had me cornered. I felt the tears starting to form and quickly looked down. They were making me feel about a foot tall.

"Just leave me alone" I insisted again

Soda started to say something, but the tears where spilling over now and I'd had enough. I tried to push past Soda but he wouldn't move. I pushed harder, but he grabbed my hands with one hand and my chin with the other making me look up at him. More tears came now.

"I'm not trying to make you cry" he was going to continue but I stopped him.

"Well you're doing a bad job at that." I said now sobbing as quietly as I could, trying with all my might to stop. I started shaking, and was getting frustrated with myself. I hated to cry in front of everyone. It made me feel even more like the baby they treated me as.

His face softened some but he continued "You need to hear this; I need you to understand how stupid and naïve you are being." He looked me dead in the eye and said "No more boys okay?"

I wanted to ask him in general or just in the house, and wanted to point out that either way that wasn't possible. Seems how I'm the only girl in this house and their friends practically live here. But I couldn't because of my crying and just shook my head yes.

I tried to jerk my head out of his hold but his grip was to strong. He continued "I'm serious Tracey; there will be no more boys. You are only twelve years old; you are too young to be doing all this"

I wanted to point out that I was nearly thirteen and that Pony was only fourteen and if he did this everyone would be proud. I also wanted to point out how he did stuff like this at my age and didn't get in trouble. I wanted to yell at them all for treating me like a baby just because I was the youngest and a girl. But I didn't, I could only keep crying.

I didn't want to be out here anymore, I was wanted him to let go so I could go cry in my room alone, but I think he was trying to prove another point about me not being strong enough to fight off a boy. I felt so pathetic and weak, I hated this. I hated feeling so utterly small.

I didn't want to look at him or anyone for that matter so I just closed my eyes and continued to cry. I tried once more to pull out of his grasp and this time he let go. I didn't know if he was going to say or do anything more, and I didn't stick around to find out. I ran to my room as quick as possible. I shut my door, turned and slid down it.

I sat there for a while crying, and when I realized that no one was going to try and come in, I moved to my bed where I continued to sob until I fell asleep.


End file.
